


Endings and Beginnings

by villainsarebetter (darkling59)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blatant fix-it fic, F/M, Fix-It, Season 5 Finale, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/villainsarebetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple makes a very different decision when his wife returns to Storybrooke after Hook's death in 5A. Not everything is as dark -nor as light- as it would seem…</p><p>  <i>“Belle?” Gently, Rumpelstiltskin brushed a strand of hair from Belle's face and smiled tenderly when she let out a sleepy grumble and opened one eye. “Sweetheart, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the help in putting this together @carminejackal!

Rumpelstiltskin stood at the foot of his bed, watching Belle with a soft smile. He could barely believe she was there, that even after everything - after what he had done, what she had done, her rejection, and his recovery - they were _together_. He wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed next to her, curl around her in their little nest, and forget the troubles of the outside world.

But he couldn’t.

The one thing that marred his happiness - that he could _not_ put behind him - was the dagger once again bound to his soul and the magic twining around his heart like choking vines.

He hadn’t expected Belle to come back. He hadn’t expected the power to be available. And he definitely had not expected Emma Swan to revert to blackmail to control him. Perhaps she and the pirate were better suited to each other than he’d thought.

But even as he thought that, he knew it was unfair. Emma had been through a lot in the past couple months and he was at least partially to blame; seeing him apparently subvert her lover’s sacrifice by taking control of the darkness might have been the last straw for her. Though he found it mildly amusing that she believed he’d be in control and willing to make (and maintain) a deal considering her own experiences as the Dark One and those of the pirate.

Then again, maybe she had a good reason. He was certainly not the Dark One he’d once been.

The Kris Dagger was no longer the Dagger of the Dark One. Not only did it not look the same, but he no longer felt the pull to it, the instinctive desire to hide it away and protect it. He still felt _free_ , even with his name on the blade. And the darkness he was so familiar with was not clouding his mind.

He knew that was a dangerous claim to make because the darkness could be subtle when necessary and manipulate from within as easily as from without, but he felt uniquely qualified to measure the difference. There were no Dark Ones dogging his shadow and he still _felt_ as keenly as he had with a white heart, more than he ever had with a black heart.

Shame. Remorse. Empathy. Love. Sympathy.

The power seemed to be just that: blank, mindless energy.

It also meant he could feel even more keenly his unwitting betrayal of Belle. He truly had not meant to keep anything from her, and he had not taken the power for anything other than personal protection and to keep it out of less discerning hands. He hadn’t taken it out of love, not like Emma or even himself so long ago, and that made him cringe in shame. It was a difference that could have allowed the darkness to consume him even more quickly…but it hadn’t.

He hadn’t stopped looking at Belle, drinking in the sight of her relaxed, trusting form like a man in the desert dying from thirst, but he knew he could not watch her forever. He had an important choice to make.

The former (current?) Dark One took a deep breath and used his newly re-acquired abilities to sink his hand into his chest and remove the blackened husk of a heart that had so briefly been white. He kept his eyes tightly closed, not wanting to look at it, to see evidence of his betrayal, his rejection of the second chance he’d miraculously been given…even as he distantly realized these were _not_ emotions he would have been able to feel as the Dark One.

Finally, he opened one eye to glance at his heart, then opened both wide to stare in confusion, brows furrowed.

His heart was…still white. Well, not entirely. There was a tracery of black threads working their way over the surface, looking like a spider web of fine grey filaments that were tilting _away_ from the unsettling blinding white of the magical organ. Also, at the very center of his heart, there was a growing core of bright beating red.

As a new Dark One, he’d had a layer of black instantly coat his heart. Even Emma Swan, savior with the support of the entire town and the love of her family, had been consumed by the blackness within mere weeks. If anyone was immune, it should have been her.

But the small filaments, the only sign of darkness, seemed to be trying to escape the organ and fading even as he watched, burnt to nothing by the light of his heart. For a long moment, he watched the whiteness of his heart and the faint shadow marring its surface, then took a deep shuddering breath and looked back to Belle.

There were two choices he could make and both of them would probably result in losing Belle. The man he’d been as the Dark One would have put off the choice as long as possible and tried to find another way to proceed, but the man he was now could not find it in him to stomach that sort of avoidance, not after the past couple days.

He cupped his hands around his heart, concealing its presence, then quietly padded to the side of the bed, looking down at Belle with heartbreak and love warring in his expression.

He made his decision.

“Belle?” Gently, he brushed a strand of hair from her face and smiled tenderly when she let out a sleepy grumble and opened one eye. “Sweetheart, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Rumple?” Sleep cleared from her quickly when she saw the expression on his face, and it was mere seconds later that he was looking at her expectant worry. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

He took a deep breath, fear of losing her making his heart pound, drumming a tattoo against his concealing fingers, but dreading the alternative even more. The coward’s way out. He could not lie to her again, not if there was to be any chance of reconciliation.

He would _not_ be a coward.

“Belle…” His voice trembled and he sat on the bed next to her, forcing himself to continue. “I…I…I did something, Belle. Something that-that you’re not going to like.”

“Rumple.” Her hand was a gentle pressure on his arm and his worried eyes looked up at her through his hair. “Please. Tell me.”

He took a deep breath, opened his hands, and told her the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Rumple…?” Belle dropped the gauntlet and reached for his outstretched hand, her mask of impassivity cracking._
> 
>  
> 
> _He came to her instantly, wrapping her in his familiar, comforting embrace. There was nothing cold or underhanded in his manner, though he was gentle and tentative, half-expecting her to pull away or react in anger._
> 
> _“Sweetheart, I promise I did not mean to hurt you. I truly did not think you were coming back and Hook was-”_
> 
> _She squeezed her eyes shut against hot tears and leaned her head back enough to look up at him. “Just…tell me this. Was there an alternative?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the help in putting this together @carminejackal!

Rumple couldn’t make out Belle’s expression. As he spoke, stuttered his way through the damning explanation of what he’d done, her face closed off more and more and the line of her shoulders became rigid. She never interrupted and her gaze, hard as it became, never wavered.

When he finally shuddered to silence, still holding his heart in open hands like an offering, she looked him straight in the eye.

“Where is the gauntlet?”

He blinked, taken completely off guard. He’d expected her to rant and yell and leave…she’d left when he was trying to be the good man she wanted, why would she stay when he was once again the Dark One?

“…What?”

“The gauntlet, Rumpelstiltskin. Where is it?”

His full name spoken in that tone made him cringe and curl in on himself. “It’s…probably at the shop.”

“Take us there.”

“I…now? Don’t you want to talk about-?”

“Now.” There was no give in her tone and Rumple swallowed, feeling as helpless and terrified as he’d ever been, even though he was now more powerful than ever.

“Alright. I’ll get the car ready while you’re getting dressed.”

Belle blinked, looking down at herself, for the first time remembering just how little she was wearing. She pulled the comforter up around her defensively and Rumple felt his heart break, where it was still cradled in his hands.

She looked at him, curled in on himself looking small, defeated, and vulnerable and something in her softened. Her tone wasn’t quite as harsh when she continued.

“I’ll get dressed, then you can take us with magic.” He looked so startled that she frowned. “Can’t you?”

“Yeah.”

"I’ll be ready in a moment.” She cut him off and vanished into the bathroom, leaving Rumpelstiltskin to wallow in his anxiety.

* * *

When they reached the pawnshop and Rumple brought out the gauntlet, Belle wasted no time snatching it up and putting it on. He’d brought his new dagger on her insistence and she eyed it with something like disgust – too many memories and too much betrayal were connected to that weapon - then she took a deep breath and tried to connect to the gauntlet. The rush of power, the sense of something itching along the nerves of her arm, was depressingly familiar and she fed it the image of Rumpelstiltskin, waiting with dismal expectation as it performed its function, searching out his greatest weakness. _What he loved the most._

Belle felt so cold. She’d had so many reservations about taking him back, about getting hurt again, and when she was finally convinced that he’d changed, he did _this_. Was she truly so gullible? Had he intended this all along? Even at his best, was his power so much more important than her?

The magic of the gauntlet hummed through her arm and she fully expected it to seek out the dagger in Rumpelstiltskin’s hand.

It didn’t.

The finger of the glove did not even hesitate when she aimed it in the direction of her husband where he stood at the other end of the counter, eyeing her with confused worry and holding the dagger loosely in one hand. His expression was a mess of heartbreak, confusion, and regret but Belle couldn’t let herself care, not yet. Not if he’d chosen power over her again, picked the selfish route when he claimed to be doing the right thing. _Again._

Belle watched with rapt attention as it curled around…and pointed directly at Belle.

Her eyes widened, a stunned whoosh of breath rushing from her lungs. Hope warred with disbelief in her chest. Did…did that mean he’d chosen her? Or that the choice of power had truly not been related to her? She couldn’t trust him, not again, not after _this…_

She cleared her mind and tried again.

The metal plating on the finger instantly clicked into position pointing at her chest.

It was what she’d always wanted, and never thought she’d get. The sheer weight of relief was crushing and she staggered, removing the glove and leaning against the display case. She’d thought…she’d thought…

“…Belle? Sweetheart? Are you okay?”

She looked up into worried, wide brown eyes and felt something crack in her chest, the iron shield that had been re-erecting around her heart coming down. Her gaze strayed to the odd white heart still resting in his left hand and tears welled in her eyes as she remembered what it had looked like when he was the Dark One. Now…now he looked frightened, the hand not cradling his heart reaching for her but hovering in between, obviously not sure his comfort would be welcome. Perhaps worst of all was the shattered resignation and grief shadowing his expression – he didn’t expect her to forgive him…and yet, he’d told her anyway.

And what was there to forgive? He hadn’t chosen the power over her – the decision apparently hadn’t concerned her at all. Which made sense – she’d left him and he hadn’t thought she was coming back. She didn’t even know how or why this was possible. He’d explained…but she hadn’t heard much beyond his confession of once more having – _taking_ magic. The rest of it had faded into a dull roar or betrayal and regret.

But perhaps she’d been too hasty. She’d been hurt so many times…but so had he, hadn’t he? And he _loved_ her. The gauntlet was the proof she needed that he valued her over his powers.

“Rumple…?” She dropped the gauntlet and reached for his outstretched hand, her mask of impassivity cracking.

He came to her instantly, wrapping her in his familiar, comforting embrace. There was nothing cold or underhanded in his manner, though he was gentle and tentative, half-expecting her to pull away or react in anger.

“Sweetheart, I promise I did not mean to hurt you. I truly did not think you were coming back and Hook was-”

She squeezed her eyes shut against hot tears and leaned her head back enough to look up at him. “Just…tell me this. Was there an alternative?”

His mouth slowly opened and closed. “I…don’t know. I don’t think so. I’m sorry. You were gone, Emma was going to sacrifice herself, Hook was…well…I’m sure you heard about _his_ actions.” His face twisted, but he kept going. “There was nothing I could do. We were all going to die and I couldn’t…there was _nothing._ I couldn’t do _anything._ I tried to do the right thing but it didn’t help – and the Dark Ones were summoned, we were all going to die and be taken back to Hades. I just…I _couldn’t.._. ”

Rumpelstiltskin had always hated being helpless.

Belle closed her eyes, allowing her forehead to rest against his shoulder. There was so much shame in his words accompanied by miserable acceptance, but beneath it all was an overwhelming sense of guilty relief that hurt for her to hear.

She understood, she really did, even if she wasn’t happy about it. Before she talked to him at the well, he’d been trying so hard to do the right thing, and Henry’s phone call made it clear he’d continued even after she left. But he’d thought he was destined for Hades, where he’d gone through so much pain in the past, and he’d tried to acquire the only weapon he could, the only thing that would allow him to protect himself and the others.

Being a hero did not erase his PTSD. The wounds on his soul were old and deep, and he’d reacted out of desperation and fear once again.

“Rumple…” Her words were muffled by his coat but he instantly tensed, obviously expecting rejection. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I tried, when you came back.” She remembered that; he’d tried to cut her off, to tell her something, but she’d been too ecstatic over Henry’s phone call to listen to him. She should have listened. He took a breath like he was about to continue, but said nothing, letting it escape in a low huff of air. It didn’t matter; she could guess his answer. He’d been scared she would abandon him again.

Ever since waking up – was that only two days ago? – his life had been one trial after another. He’d been kidnapped, tied up, beaten, terrorized, abandoned by the heroes, attacked by a bear, forced to fight Hook to avoid being maimed and tortured to death, rejected by Belle, and then whatever had happened with the Dark Ones while Belle was gone, which had preyed on some of the darkest moments of his past. He was right – he’d tried to be good and received pain in return.

She couldn’t say she regretted telling him she needed space – it was the truth– but she understood how he must have taken it. Just another betrayal.

Belle tightened her arms around him, wishing that they could return to the bliss they’d had a mere hour ago, where she thought he was a better man and he thought…but she didn’t know what he thought, did she? And would she really prefer a pretty lie over the messy truth? That’s what had gotten them into the mess with the sorcerer’s hat.

“Rumple…this isn’t okay.” She said, pulling back and looking into his eyes, which were beginning to fill. She could feel her own starting to tear up as well. “I-I don’t know where we can go from this.”

“I understand.” His voice broke, but remained quiet and resigned. “I never expected you to come back, sweetheart. I thought, by now, I would be in Hades.” In Hell, with only his re-acquired power to protect him, she realized. “Belle, what I said still holds true. I don’t want you to feel bound to me, you’re not responsible for my actions and…if your happy ending isn’t with me, if it’s in the outside world or even with the thief, I’ll understand.”

He’d be _crushed_ , but he’d understand.

Belle sighed. “I’m not going to _leave_ , Rumple. I just wish you could be _honest_ with me.”

He blinked, obviously confused. There was no protest, but Belle knew he rarely contested her, she was accustomed to reading his non-vocal cues. He knew he was at fault, and was willing to accept her blame, but he didn’t understand _why._

And he had been honest with her, hadn’t he? This time, he’d confessed as soon as he was able. And the gauntlet led to _her._

Maybe they _had_ come a long way.

“You really are trying, aren’t you? You’re actually talking to me about this, instead of trying to handle it alone.” Her tone was wondering. She’d been stuck on the realization that he was the Dark One again, but as she looked at him with new eyes, she noted his eyes were open and unguarded and he seemed considerably lighter than he’d been the last time he was the Dark One. And his heart was definitely much different.

“I couldn’t leave it like that.” He admitted, shamefaced. “You deserve better and we all saw what happened the last time I hid something from you.” He broke away. “I didn’t take the power because I wanted to be evil, Belle. It’s the only the way I can protect anyone. It’s the only way I’m worth anything.”

“Rumple, that is _not_ true. You were – you _are_ – a good man. Since waking up-.”

“That doesn’t make me any less useless.”

“Rumple…”

He wouldn’t look at her, pacing along the counter with his shoulders hunched. His eyes lit on the gauntlet she’d abandoned and he frowned, latching onto the diversion.

“Why did you want the gauntlet?”

Belle blinked, momentarily thrown off. “I needed to know how you felt, or if you were lying to protect your power.” She tried to avoid the hurt in his expression. “It leads to what you love most and I-”

“What? No it doesn’t.” He interrupted. She frowned at him, irritated that he would try to mask or excuse his intentions.

"Rumple…” But he was shaking his head, expression matching her own.

“Belle, the gauntlet leads to a person’s greatest weakness. Normally that is what they love most, but not always.”

“…What?” She croaked, feeling once again like the rug had been pulled out from under her feet. The gauntlet had been her greatest proof that he loved his power more. If what he was saying was true…

“You thought…Belle, as the Dark One, the dagger could force me to hurt the people I loved, and love was the only thing that buoyed me against the darkness. Of course the dagger was my weakness – it would have been for Miss Swan, or any other Dark One as well. Love was my greatest strength, my light. _You_ are my strength.”

His words echoed those of the past, words she hadn’t remembered three months ago. She’d doubted his love at the time and latched onto the words that supported her fears, forgetting the rest of the explanation. And those words made a _big_ difference. Looking into his sincere gaze, she simultaneously felt her heart lighten with relief, and sink with shame. Had she been misled this entire time?

However, if that was true, why had the gauntlet pointed at her _this_ time?

“But…if you’re the Dark One again…”

"The dagger can no longer control me.” He picked up the dagger from where he’d dropped it on the counter and offered it to her, displaying the new coloration. She accepted it automatically, though as soon as the familiar worn grip was in her hand, she wished she had not. This thing had caused both of them far too much pain. “You can test it if you’d like.” He offered, trying to sound helpful.

Belle simply stared at him in dawning realization with the dagger held limply in her hand, finally understanding that their relationship had been defined by a series of misconceptions for far too long. Rumple didn’t seem to realize it – he still looked sincere and concerned. He hadn’t been honest, but he hadn’t realized she’d been so mislead, either.

“Belle? Are you alright?”

She realized she’d been standing there staring at him for too long and shook herself out of it, favoring him with a tentative smile.

“Yeah, yeah I am.” She looked at the name on the dagger, then put it down and pushed it back towards Rumple, resolve firming in her heart. She didn’t know where they stood, but she knew she _wanted_ to know. She’d come to the conclusion that she did still love him and he _could_ be a good man. Yesterday, he’d been back to the man she’d fallen in love with, not the unfamiliar Dark One who lied and tricked her. The problem was, she didn’t know who he was _today_ , or who he might be _tomorrow._ His mostly-white heart was a good sign and it meant he was definitely closer to the good man he’d been without the curse, but was that enough?

“Rumple, I love you and I _want_ us to work out.” She told him, watching painful hope kindle in his eyes, still so open and sincere. “I just don’t know if I can _trust_ you.”

“I understand.”

He looked so downcast that she couldn’t resist leaning up and kissing him on his cheek. His resulting smile was like the sun coming out from behind a cloud and Belle smiled in return, cupping his cheek as she spoke, gentle but firm.

“So, let’s try this one day at a time, okay? No more lies. And you need to talk to Archie.”

“Archie?” He was completely puzzled. “Why Archie?”

“You need help, Rumple. I think _we_ need help. If we’re going to try this, we need to get counseling.”

His face fell, but he nodded…at least, he nodded until a very important fact occurred to him and he grimaced.

“It might have to wait, Sweetheart.”

“What? Why?”

Before he could answer, the bell over the door jangled as it slammed open, revealing the glaring form of Emma Swan, scowling at Rumpelstiltskin.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3** _

Emma stormed into the pawnshop, allowing the door to slam loudly behind her before she bothered to search out the proprietor. She came to an abrupt halt at the sight of Belle standing next to Rumpelstiltskin. Her eyes flicked between the two of them before narrowing with suspicion.

“Gold, what’s going on?”

Belle, who had been ready to greet Emma and ask what was wrong, pulled up short. The tension between the former and current dark ones was tangible and she saw Rumple’s free hand twitch towards the Kris Dagger where it lay in the shadows next to the register. His other hand still held his heart (he still seemed to think she needed proof of his change of heart). Emma had not noticed either one. Belle was not one to hold grudges (usually) and believed in manners but her smile at Emma’s rather rude entrance was a bit strained.

“What can we do for you, Emma?” There was no sign of tension in Belle’s words but the eyes of both sorcerers cut to her.

Emma shifted uncomfortably, still side-eyeing the silent Rumpelstiltskin with a heavy glare that was definitely _not_ warranted considering _Emma_ had been the Dark One the last time Belle saw her and _Rumple_ had been trying to help the heroes despite being powerless and having been left for dead in Emma’s clutches not long before.

Finally, Emma spoke. “I just have something to talk about with Gold. Something private.”

Belle did NOT like the meaningful expression Emma leveled at Rumple nor the way her husband’s mouth tightened in response.

She could feel the secrets building and she _hated_ it. However, before she could interject, Rumpelstiltskin spoke, his voice low and dangerous.

“Don’t bother, Miss Swan. Belle knows.”

Emma came up short, blanching as the words registered. “She knows? _How_?!”

“Because I told her.”

“Wait…” Belle could only catch the gist of the conversation but she did not like it. “You _know_ what happened to Rumple?!”

Emma recovered quickly, her desperation fueling her rage. Any shame she might have felt at Belle’s discovery was dwarfed by her burning fury at Rumpelstiltskin.

“You mean what he _did?_ ” She snarled.

The cold feeling in Belle’s chest gripped her heart with icy claws and her head whipped around to look at her husband. He hadn’t lied to her, had he? But he wasn’t prevaricating, trying to stop Emma, or twisting her words. He wasn’t even looking at Belle with that pleading gaze that meant he’d done something wrong and knew it – the gaze he’d given her less than an hour ago when she learned he was the Dark One again. He just looked irritated. However, Emma could not read Rumple like Belle could and she didn’t care to try. She took his silence as an admission of guilt.

“He stole Killian’s sacrifice!” The (former?) Savior exploded, looking like she wanted to reach across the counter and strangle the Dark One with her bare hands. Rumple probably didn’t help with his unimpressed eye roll but Belle noticed that he discretely pressed his heart back into his chest and lowered the Dagger out of sight.

“He…what?” Belle’s confusion finally inspired Rumple to say something but before he could do more than open his mouth, Emma butted in again.

“Killian gave his life to destroy the Dark One forever. And Gold took it!” Her voice broke on the name of her deceased lover. “Kilian died for _nothing_ , and it’s all thanks to _him!”_ Emma’s accusing finger stabbed at Rumple’s chest.

“Wait…” The accusation was finally becoming clear but Belle could hardly believe what she was hearing. The reason it had taken her so long to grasp it was because it made no sense. “You’re blaming Rumple because he absorbed the curse after it was removed from Killian?”

“Exactly!”

The sheer unrepentant hypocrisy of that claim, especially after what Emma and Hook had put Storybrooke through since returning from Camelot, took Belle’s breath away. Anger stirred hot and heavy in her gut.

Emma launched into a rant on how Killian’s death was somehow Rumple’s responsibility – the way how seemed fuzzy even to her. Once again, the former savior did not notice that her audience was growing colder by the minute as she fumed. She wasn’t looking for validation, sympathy, or even an explanation – she was looking for a target. And as Belle listened with growing incredulity, she realized Emma also wanted a scapegoat. She was projecting her own guilt onto Rumple so _she_ wouldn’t have to bear it.

It was when Emma’s rant started to include accusations like ‘of course it’s Gold’s fault! He’s a monster!’ in reference to her own actions as the Dark One and ‘What else would you expect from _him?’_ said with more disgust and hate than Belle had ever heard from Emma, including towards those who had tried to torture and slaughter her own family, that Belle’s anger reached her boiling point.

Rumple’s face was still set in an expressionless mask but Belle knew he had to be hurt by the ‘hero’s’ accusations. How many times had he been put in danger or risked his life to save the town and counter the actions of Emma and Killian over the last few days? To say nothing of the number of times he’d helped everyone as the Dark One. And had any of them ever bothered to say ‘thank you’? Or shown him the slightest amount of sympathy or bare consideration?

This one certainly hadn’t.

“Emma-.” Belle tried to keep her voice even. She wanted to believe the best of everyone, and she understood the grief of losing a loved one, but Emma did not stop talking.

“Emma.”

The vitriol coming from Emma didn’t even slow down, but Rumple’s eyes turned towards her. If she wanted, he would throw their visitor out or silence her magically – Belle shook her head slightly to forestall his actions.

Then Emma made a grave error in judgement.

“…You know what I’m talking about. _You_ left him because he’s a useless coward and-.”

Belle saw the almost invisible flinch momentarily break through her husband’s mask and her self-control snapped.

“Emma that is _enough_!” Belle shouted – actually _shouted_ , and Emma ground to a stunned halt, staring at the usually complacent librarian with wide eyes. Belle had never, ever shouted at one of the heroes before, but she couldn’t bring herself to regret it.

“I understand you are upset about Killian, but that does _not_ give you the right to attack my husband. Your wild accusations are _not_ welcome here. Rumple is _not_ responsible for yours or Killian’s actions. An apology would be nice, though.”

“An…apology?” Emma was caught completely flat-footed. She’d expected support – because hadn’t Belle stood by her and her family against Rumpelstiltskin so many times in the past? But now the diminutive beauty was actually glaring at her, and there was intense disappointment in her expression that reached Emma even through the desperate rage that had been fueling her since Killian’s death. It made her feel like she’d done something wrong and want to squirm.

“You tried to have me killed, Emma.” Belle’s voice was frosty. “And you kidnapped and tormented Rumple.”

“That was Gold’s-.”

“That was _not_ his fault and you _know it._ ” She snapped. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Rumple was staring at her looking utterly amazed – he hadn’t seemed surprised by Emma’s attempt to blame him, but he _was_ surprised that Belle would stand up for him?

…Had she ever stood up for him against the heroes before?

The realization that she could not remember any times that she had just intensified Belle’s negative reaction to Emma’s verbal attack.

“Being the Dark One does not absolve you of your responsibility, Emma, nor Killian’s of his. And if you truly believed that, then you would need to forgive everything Rumple has ever done. _Right now._ ”

Emma just stood there with wide eyes, breathing heavily. She wanted to protest, and if Gold had been alone, she would have come back swinging, but this was _Belle._ Her steadfast belief in doing the right thing was well known – she’d even banished her own True Love because she thought it was the right thing to do.

“Gold was the one who-.” The former savior protested weakly.

“You kidnapped Rumple when he was _in a coma_ and tormented him while forcing Merida to attack me! And as soon as he got free, he did everything in his power to help save the town from you and your boyfriend.” Belle snapped, momentarily forgetting Killian’s fate.

“It’s not Killian’s fault! Gold _stole_ his sacrifice!”

“Rumple did nothing of the sort.” Belle retorted. “I sympathize with your situation, Emma, but Killian’s death is not Rumple’s fault – he had nothing to do with it. And Killian’s death would not have destroyed the Dark One for good, it would have released it to find another host – just as it did when Rumple tried to take it out of the world.”

Why did they all seem to _forget_ that?

Rumple still hadn’t interjected – he seemed content to let Belle have her say. In fact, he still seemed to be in awe of the fact that Belle was speaking in his defense. It was inspiring but also made her feel wretched that she’d never defended him like this before. Her words to the heroes when they’d left him in Emma’s clutches suddenly felt insufficient.

“But he…he…”

“No, Emma.” Belle tried to stay gentle and firm, but she wasn’t good at hiding her emotions – she knew that a lot of anger came through despite her attempts to conceal it. “I won’t let you blame Rumple for something he did not do, especially not after everything that has happened.”

“No…no! He’s the Dark One, he’s…he’s got to…to…”

She seemed incapable of finishing the sentence. In fact, she cut herself off with wide eyes after realizing what she’d started to say and sent a panicked gaze at Rumple. Belle followed it and frowned at her husband in confusion.

“Rumple?”

“Don’t stop now, Dearie.” He smiled humorlessly at Emma. “You were doing so well. Why don’t you tell Belle _exactly_ why you were attempting to blackmail me?” His eyes were dark and serious. Deadly.

“ _Blackmail_? Emma wouldn’t…” It took a second for Belle to realize she was defending the ‘hero’ again, despite Emma’s words, and Belle turned to look at the former savior instead. “Emma?”

“I…Gold took Killian’s sacrifice.” Her expression was still desperate and had become almost fanatical. Some of the hate and blame had dissipated, but the bright obsessive gleam in her eyes remained. “He needs to make this better. He needs to get Killian back.”

A cold shiver tingled over Belle’s skin as she realized this was much more serious than false blame. Something was very wrong here. “Emma, Killian is _dead._ ”

The ex-savior flinched, but not as much as Belle had expected. “He doesn’t have to stay that way. Gold’s blood can open the way to the Underworld. _He can bring Killian back._ ”

“That’s not how magic works – Wait. You were planning on _forcing_ Rumple to take you to the Underworld?”

“Indeed.” Rumple interjected. “Not a well-conceived plan. I have been to the Underworld, Ms. Swan, and it is not a place to which I would willingly return. Full of monsters, magic, and evil souls, of course. It is also not a place where a good person would take her _family_. Especially her _son._ ”

Emma recoiled, but not before Belle caught a glimpse of shame on her face.

“You were going to take _Henry_ to the Underworld?”

“I…I…”

The Golds stared at Emma, presenting a united front and in the face of their logic, she finally broke down – but rather than admitting she was at fault, she fled.

“If you won’t help me, I’ll find another way! I _will_ get Killian back!”

The door slammed behind her, knocking the small bell clear from its perch, so it fell to the floor with a sad little _*cling*._

“Well, that went well.” Rumple chuckled blackly. “I daresay the heroes will not take this – Belle? What’s wrong?”

His wife had her arms wrapped around herself and was staring after Emma with a haunted look. “…How _could_ she?” She turned the look on Rumple. “She knows what it’s like to be the Dark One. She knows what it’s like to lose someone and what it would mean to open the portal to the Underworld – how could she think that was a good idea? And how could she try to force you into helping? She’s a hero! Heroes don’t _do_ that!”

“Oh, Belle.” He was at her side in two long strides and tugging her into his arms so that she could wrap herself in his embrace and bury her head in his chest. She was more shaken by Emma’s words than she cared to admit. “She’s desperate. And desperate people are…well, they’re capable of almost anything.” She felt his shrug through their contact. “I imagine her next target will be my Dagger.”

Belle’s heart seized in fear at the thought. Even if the Dagger could not control him anymore, it was a powerful magical artifact that needed to remain out of the hands of those that would abuse it. And who was to say that he couldn’t be re-bound to it? It still bore his name, after all.

“She wouldn’t…” but the thought of Emma’s desperate, fanatical expression would not leave Belle’s mind. And she never had apologized for kidnapping Rumple and trying to kill Belle.

“We won’t let that happen.” Belle vowed. “Not from Emma, or the heroes, or _anyone._ ”

Rumple smiled, genuinely touched by her words and her dedication to protecting him, even if it was against the will of the heroes. He might be the most powerful Dark One of all time, but his wife was her own breed of strength.

“Thank you sweetheart.”

Between them, they could do anything.

* * *

_And then, after much thought and discussion, Rumple and Belle packed up shop and left Storybrooke entirely, going on a tour of the world before settling down in New York to get counseling and raise their newborn daughter. They kept in contact with Moe and Henry, even letting Henry stay with them when he left Storybrooke to look at colleges, but never regretted moving away from their hometown. Their little girl grew up with a loving mother and father in the World without Magic, safe from the battles and hardships so common in the Enchanted Forest._

_And they lived Happily Ever After._

**_The End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! And please let me know what you think. :)


End file.
